


It's Not the Fall That Kills You

by slash4femme



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M, Roughness, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slash4femme/pseuds/slash4femme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim though he'd put this to rest years ago</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not the Fall That Kills You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2009. I do not change/edit my older work. I just upload it here. 
> 
> This was written for older_not_dead promptathon the theme of which is 'first times'. My prompt was "touch me."

I.

The year Timothy McGee turns forty-one, also marks his first year as senior field agent at NCIS. He hadn’t expected anything special really, his agents get him a card, and Tim feels he would be happy just with that. However Tony has other ideas. Using his, Tony liked referring to them as magic powers, as director of NCIS, he manages to coral the old team back together, and they all go out to a nice restaurant to celebrate. The restaurant is lovely and Tim has to admit it’s good to see everyone again. Tim, Tony, Abby and Jimmy discuss their day to day cases a little bit, what work needs to be done come Monday, before Abby becomes distracted talking to Ziva about her work as a senior operative and middle eastern consultant for the CIA. Tony slings an arm across Tim’s shoulders and Tim looks across the table to where Ducky and Fornell are talking quietly with Gibbs, Ducky and Fornell’s hands gently clasped together on the table top. For a moment Tim pauses to watch Gibbs; the older man looks remarkable the same as he has for the entire time Tim has known him, except for the fact that now his hair is completely white, with only hints of silver, and he wears glasses continually not just to read. Tim notes that Gibbs’ shoulders are still the same strong broad line they had always been and that his presence still denominates the room. Tim is attracted to power he always had been, and he sighs and is turning back to his drink when Gibbs glances over at him and their eyes lock. Tim counts off ten heartbeats in his head as he and Gibbs stare at each other, and to Tim’s surprise Gibbs is the first to look away. Tim turns his attention back to Tony who still has one arm slung companionably around Tim’s shoulders.  
“Our little boy all grown up, next thing you know he’ll be taking a girl out to the prom” Tony emphasizes the stage whispered phrase with an extremely exaggerated pout, simultaneously ruffling Tim’s hair and squashing him against Tony’s side in the processes. Tim swats at Tony, ineffectually and ends up gripping his upper arm instead. Tony grins at him and Tim let go and pushes himself up right again, doing his best to ignored his ex-teammate now boss. Tony only grins wider keeping his arm slung around Tim’s shoulders because he knows it annoys Tim. Abby leans across the table eyes sparkling and taps the back of Tim’s hand with one black nailed finger. 

“So forty-one. Does it feel any different then forty?”

Tim laughs and relaxes again leaning back slightly.

“No, not really.”

“What we should really be asking” Ziva points out also leaning across the table her should brushing against Abby’s “is how does it feel to have your own team for a year? Ready to quit yet Tim?”

“They’re not that bad.” Tim protests. “They’re just inexperienced.”

“Yeah” Tony squeezes Tim’s shoulder “so that’s why you’re hiding in my officer all the time McGee?”

“I don’t hide from my own team.”

Tim informs him with as much dignity as he can muster under the circumstances. Tony just laughs. The conversation wanders then on to other topic including the three older men’s retirement, and what Ducky, Fornell and Gibbs did in all the spare time they now had. After dinner everyone says happy birthday one last time to Tim and then Jimmy, Ducky and Fornell says good night and heads on their way. While Ziva and Abby decides to drive Tony home, seeing as how he’s been drinking steadily all through the party, which leaves Gibbs and Tim. Tim had originally ridden to the restaurant with Tony, and had left his car at NCIS, besides there were some papers he needs from the office.

“Gibbs?” The older man turns towards him. “Do you think you can drive me back to NCIS I need to pick up some paperwork and my car?”

Gibbs nods, and they both get into Gibbs’ car. Tim notes that Gibbs was quiet on the way over, which isn’t unusual but Tim also feels a certain amount of tension coming off the other man. Tim tries to remember if Gibbs has always been like that and the uncomfortableness between them is simply that Tim has forgotten, in the year or so they haven’t really been in touch. Tim sighs softly to himself and runs his fingers through his hair; he’s starting to go grey at the temples a fact that Abby adores and Tony can’t stop picking on him about. He's also a little heavier now then he had been as an agent on Gibbs team, more like when he had first joined the team in fact. Not that he isn’t in shape, his job after all demands it, more so now that he’s team leader, his body-type just gains and hold onto weight easily though. They pulls into the NCIS parking garage and Tim gets out of the car murmuring a few words of thanks on the way. To Tim’s surprise and confusion Gibbs also gets out of the car and follows Tim silently to the elevator up to the bullpen. Tim can’t imagine that Gibbs needs anything up there but maybe he just wants to look around and see how much had changed and Tim can’t really blame him. In the bullpen Gibbs stops in the middle of the room while Tim bends awkwardly to grab the papers he needed off once Gibbs’ now his desk. He feels the older man’s eyes one him as he flips through papers and rummages in drawers, and Tim thinks maybe Gibbs’ glasses intensify his stare because as intimidating as it has always been he can never remember it being quite this intense before. Finally he straightens up file folder in hand and they both wordlessly make their way back to the elevator. They descend in silence for a minute or so before Gibbs speaks.

“So how long has the thing between you and DiNozzo been going on?”

Tim turns to stare at his ex-boss incredulously

“Excuse me? What ‘thing’ between Tony and me?”

Gibbs snorts softly.

“Please the way you two were acting tonight”

Tim hits the emergency stop button, and the elevator lurches to a halt. 

“Are you accusing me of having a homosexual relationship with my boss?” Tim asks his voice becoming what any of his agents could have instantly recognized as dangerously quiet. “More importantly are you accusing me of having a relationship with Tony?”

Gibbs just stares at him his eyes dark and unreadable but his jaw is set in a way that Tim instantly recognizes as severely pissed off Gibbs. Years ago Tim would have backed down immediately, but Tim has gotten tougher and surer of himself throughout the years, he’s now senior NCIS agent with his own team and the days when Gibbs could intimidate him with a look are long behind them. Tim meets Gibbs eyes squarely glaring back, still slightly confused about why Gibbs is mad at him in the first place, but his confusion is quickly being over ridden by anger. Anger at the idea that Gibbs thinks he can intimate Tim so easily even now, anger at the idea that Gibbs assumes Tim would be so unconcerned with propriety to have an affair with his boss, and angry because Gibbs seems to be reacting so strongly, so negatively to the idea of Tim being in a same-sex relationship. Something twists inside of Tim at that, because he’s always known he’s bisexual, never wanted to hide it, never wanted to think that the people he likes and respects most would want him to hide it.

“And what about you” He hisses at Gibbs, so close he can smell the other man’s aftershave, causing old needs and wants he thought he’d put to rest years ago, to surge back into the forefront of his mind, tightening his stomach sending heat curling down his spine. “What about you and Tony, don’t tell me all those years and there was nothing between the two of you. With the way he wanted you and all that power you held over him? Are you really going to tell me you never gave in, even once?”

He sees Gibbs eyes widen, sees the anger, the surprise and something else reflected back at him from behind the older man’s wire-rimmed glasses. He becomes suddenly aware that for all Gibbs could kill him without thinking hard about it, Tim is a good couple inches taller with more bulk. Tim chest tightens with want and desire that’s always been there directed at Gibbs through all the years they worked together, and now is mixed with anger and frustration. Tim reaches forward until he feels the material of Gibbs suit jacket in his hands, clenches his fists then pushes and pulls up at the same time, hard, catching Gibbs off balance and forcing him back against the wall of the elevator.

Then Tim kisses him.

He doesn’t know what he expects, but it’s certainly not the feel of Gibbs’ lips parting against his own or the soft needy noise Gibbs makes at the back of his throat. Tim doesn’t make the kiss gentle, doesn’t loosen his grip on the other man either, just crushes up against him kissing and biting at Gibbs mouth and Gibbs lets him. They break apart only when it becomes impossible to breath both open mouthed and gasping and Tim isn’t surprised when Gibbs recovers first. Though he is surprised, although he shouldn’t be, when Gibbs grabs his wrists twisting them expertly away from Gibbs’ own body and propels both their bodies forward. Tim’s back hits the metal wall on the other side of the elevator and he winces slightly before Gibbs kisses him again. This time Gibbs mouth does not give, instead he is controlling, his tongue dominating Tim’s own mouth his hands hard against Tim’s shoulders, Gibbs’ body pressed tight against Tim’s. Tim lets him, welcomes this, finds himself stooping ever so slightly to bring him on level with the slightly shorter man. Gibbs grinds against him hard, rough and wanting, sending jolts of what feels like electricity spiraling along Tim’s skin. Tim’s head falls back slightly, his mouth opens wider under Gibbs’ lips a fact Gibbs takes advantage of fully invading Tim’s mouth, their tongues clashing together. Tim pushes himself back against Gibbs' body, unself-conscious in his own want and need. Gibbs growls a sound that comes deep from the inside of his chest, and bites at Tim’s neck and shoulder.

“Touch me.”

Tim surprises himself with the request, and the fact that he can hardly recognize his own voice, rough and deep with desire. Gibbs draws back for a moment and stares into Tim’s eyes as if looking for something. Then his hands go to Tim’s belt unbuckling it and undoing Tim’s pants, he slips his hand into Tim’s boxers, Gibbs’ hand surprisingly gently around Tim’s cock for a moment before Gibbs’ grip tightened and he begins to pump. Tim’s head falls back against the cool metal wall and he stares up at the florescent light until he sees spots. His hands wander up Gibbs’ arms feeling the muscles under the jacket and shirt. Gibbs’ hand moves expertly on him, his thumb swiping across the head of Tim’s cock and Tim shudders, making a low keening sound in the back of his throat his head falling forward to rest against Gibbs’ shoulder. Gibbs twists his wrist, speeding up his pace then repeats the move and Tim comes, biting his lip hard to keep himself from crying out.

For a moment they lean together, Tim’s head resting on Gibbs’ shoulder, face pressed into the crook of his neck. Then Tim straightens up, tucking himself back into his pants and doing them back up before striding over to the buttons on the wall and turning off the emergency stop. They must have been nearly to the bottom anyway because it only takes a secant before the door opens and Tim steps into the parking garage, heading toward his car without looking back.

 

II.

“Boss?”

Tim looks up from his laptop at NCIS agent William Jeffords.

“Yeah, Will?

“Do you want us to follow up on the Henderson lead tonight or wait until tomorrow?”

Tim frowns and glances at his watch. Normally he would tell them to follow up the lead tonight no matter how long it took them, but it was already late.

“No, it can wait until tomorrow.”

“Got some where to be Boss?”

Susanne Joyce leans across her desk, her red hair falling across her face as she gives him a cocky smile.

“As a matter of fact, Susanne I have a date.”

Tim unplugs his laptop and places it into his briefcase.

“And what's her name?”

“Him, and his name is Jethro.”

Tim corrects her and heads for the elevator. 

Thirty minutes later he pulls up outside of Gibbs’ house. Tim takes a moment to lean his head against the steering wheel calming himself and gathering his nerves before getting out of his car and heading for the house. Gibbs meets him at the front door and Tim suddenly feels anxious and heavy remembering how they’d last parted. He feels his hands begin to sweat and his mouth go dry. Gibbs is the first to move, smiling softly he reaches out taking Tim’s face cupping it gently between his hands. He traces along Tim’s cheekbones with his thumbs. Tim’s eyes drift shut but he can still feel Gibbs’ fingers ghosting against Tim’s lips and eyelids before Gibbs’ lips touch his. The kiss is sweet, gentle, and chaste; everything their first kiss wasn’t. Tim’s hands gently curl around Gibbs' waist, and Gibbs sighs softly against Tim’s lips before pulling away. Tim does care that they were planning on going out or that they are still standing on Gibbs porch where anyone can see, but all he’s conscious of, in that moment, are Gibbs eyes, deep and very, very soft behind his glasses.

“Touch me.”

Gibbs says his voice is quiet, and almost shy. Tim smiles and gently brings one hand up to cradle Gibbs face, fingers tracing his features as if to memorize them and Gibbs closes his eyes.


End file.
